metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
The Union
The Union is the fifth boss from Metal Slug 7/''XX. Details The battle begins with the three units following behind the player in tandem. The player must climb up the Union before it quickly starts to speed up. Falling down to the ground at this point is instant death. The Unions' tanks first come combined, then separates to attack, hence the name. It can rejoin back to its unified form crushing anyone in the process. To destroy an individual unit, the player must first shoot its core, namely a large red button. Each unit has its own ways of attacking: *The Head Tank (number 01) has four main attacks. The core located behind it fires energy projectiles. The head will open up to fire a guided missile, but this missile can be shot down or dodged. The launcher on its sides launches ballistic missiles that will fall to the ground and explode. There is also an energy mortar on the back platform. A way to destroy this unit is to go to the core and destroy it with Machine Guns, or use a Shotgun or a Powered-Up Shotgun from the front, the latter being riskier but faster. *The V.T.O.L. Gunship (number 02) above both units has four main attacks. The core is located on the belly of the gunship. It also fires energy projectiles, so take caution when destroying the core. The door on the front will either launch Pods or fire a minigun closely similar to the Dragon Nosuke, just more rapidly and moves up and down quickly. When all segments join together, the laser gun on the tail of the gunship will fire. Use a long-ranged weapon for this fight, or go under it and shoot it. It is more accurate but riskier as the VTOL may crush the player. *The SLAVE Tank (with a number 03) has only two main attacks. The core located in front also fires energy projectiles and multi-cannons will open up on its sides firing bombs in the air similar to the bombs the Hi-Do uses. It is easy to destroy this unit as firing on it will just require the player to stand on the Head Tank's platform. Just be careful when the units join up. When a unit is destroyed, it will explode and become invulnerable (its color drastically changes). The "destroyed" unit can still attack and unite with active units. When all units are "destroyed", the Union accelerates forward and explodes, with the player(s) jumping off before it does so. In Other Games Metal Slug Attack The Union makes its playable appearance in the "Agent Sally" event. It spawns in the battle arena with all of its units joined together making it invincible. Once close to an enemy unit, it loses its invulnerability as the units separate and start to attack. As shown below, the individual units have been given several variants by both the Rebel Army and the Ptolemaic Army. The units' sprites are edited to include a visible cockpit and driver. Variants Trivia *This boss resembles the Compiler, the fifth boss from the game ''R-Type. Possibly an influence as certain members from Metal Slug once worked for Irem. *The Head Tank in particular seems to resemble the first boss from Gunforce II. *This is the only boss in the series to be able to split into different parts during a fight. *The original Ptolemaic Union units are named after the stars that make up the Summer Triangle asterism. Golden Union "Arided" is an older alternative name for "Deneb". Space Union "Alnilam" is instead based on a star from the Orion constillation. Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Vehicles